Absoluta Voluptas
by dragonicx
Summary: "Absoluta Voluptas", dont l'étymologie vient du latin et qui signifie plaisir absolu, est un aphrodisiaque suscitant un désir charnel aussi incontrôlable que brûlant. [ Dramione / Lemon / OS ]


Titre : Absoluta Voluptas

Pairing : Dramione

Genre : Lemon / OS

Résumé : "Absoluta Voluptas", dont l'étymologie vient du latin et qui signifie plaisir absolu, est un aphrodisiaque suscitant un désir charnel aussi incontrôlable que brûlant.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ainsi que l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à leur auteur, J.K Rowling.

Histoire terminée.

* * *

**Absoluta Voluptas**

Dans les toilettes abandonnées, infréquentées et désertes, se localisant au deuxième étage de l'établissement magique et exclusivement réservées aux filles, une vicieuse Serpentarde se pencha sur son chaudron d'un air évasif. La préparation de la potion inédite qu'elle concoctait en ce moment précis n'était assurément pas des plus simples, et exigeait une intense concentration. Si elle se loupait dans sa préparation, s'en serait définitivement fini puisqu'elle ne possédait qu'une quantité limitée des produits nécessaires à la potion. De multiples produits dont la valeur semblait inestimable par leur rareté et leur ancienneté, que celle-ci s'était illégalement procurée en fouillant dans la réserve du grincheux maître des potions et accessoirement son directeur de maison, Severus Rogue.

Autant dire que si elle se ratait dans sa potion, elle pouvait d'ors-et-déjà faire ses adieux à ses plans de séduction qui tomberont inévitablement à l'eau car elle ne serait pas en mesure de rectifier une préparation loupée. Une seconde tentative avec le peu de produits qui lui resteraient n'était même pas envisageable. Ainsi elle devait impérativement réussir sa potion intitulée** « **_Absoluta_ _Voluptas_ **», **qui lui servirait éventuellement à décupler le plaisir du Prince des Serpents. En s'infiltrant dans les cuisines, elle glisserait la potion magique dans son jus de citrouille qu'il prenait chaque soir avant d'entamer sa patrouille. Bien entendu, elle prendrait garde que le regard d'acier de son serpent favori croise le sien bien avant qu'il ne prenne congé. Si par malheur il rencontrait le regard d'une autre, juste après avoir ingurgité la potion, il serait instinctivement captivée par celle-ci. De ce fait, elle devait prendre ses précautions, et l'attirait dans une pièce isolée pour lui faire boire son jus préféré.

« Mieux vaux être prudente » se souffla la jeune sorcière d'un air exténué.

Sentant son chaudron bouillir et prendre une couleur sombre, elle attrapa avec précipitation un récipient dans lequel elle versa la substance un peu pâteuse de sa potion qui semblait enfin être prête. Elle plaça bien fermement le bouchon en bois du récipient qui contenait sa précieuse préparation, destinée au beau préfet appartenant à sa maison. Satisfaite, elle essuya d'un geste gracieux une fine couche de sueur qui perlait sur son front. Puis, elle tourna les talons tout en annulant le sort de Stupéfixion qu'elle avait utilisé sur Mimi Geignarde, l'insupportable fantôme du second étage pour que celle-ci ne vienne pas l'interrompre en pleine préparation. Coinçant une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille, elle se murmura d'une tonalité aussi niaise que mauvaise qui laissait entendre une excitation malsaine :

\- Attends moi mon bien-aimé, je suis en chemin pour assouvir tes désirs les plus profonds.

XxxXxX

Un certain argent et vert à la chevelure blonde avec des reflets blancs, et aux yeux d'un gris cendré, ajusta parfaitement sa cravate avant de déserter d'un pas lent sa chambre qu'il partageait avec les cinq autres imbéciles encombrants. Au début de sa cinquième année, celui-ci fut désigné comme préfet de sa maison par ses pairs, une fonction très prestigieuse demandant beaucoup de rigueur et de patience. En grande partie, cette charge exigeait de faire régner l'ordre au sein de l'établissement magique, et de veiller à ce que le règlement intérieur soit vigoureusement appliqué.

La première règle imposée concernait majoritairement les créneaux scolaires fixés entre 8h-20h, au delà de ses horaires il était strictement interdit d'arpenter les couloirs du château. Les autres se centraient sur l'application ou non des sortilèges appris en cours en dehors de l'enceinte scolaire et à la vue des moldus. Ensuite, on trouvait une règle qui dictait l'apport obligatoire de l'uniforme, suivi d'un article qui expliquait l'importance des préfets. Enfin, la dernière règle qui entrait en vigueur privait les étudiants de s'aventurer dans la Forêt Interdite. Pour s'assurer du respect de la Charte de l'école de magie, des préfets exclusivement sélectionnés parmi les étudiants dès la cinquième année et appartenant aux différentes maisons, faisaient régulièrement des patrouilles pour vérifier si l'heure du couvre feu était respectée.

Le préfet des Serpentards, descendant d'une famille noble et répondant au nom de Draco Malfoy, ne semblait pas toujours impartial dans son travail même s'il s'appliquait grandement dans sa tâche. Disons que s'il venait à surprendre des Serpentards enfreindre les règles imposées, il faisait comme si de rien n'était. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas enlever des points aux personnes provenant de sa propre maison, cela allait à l'encontre de ses principes. Détrompez-vous, il ne se considérait pas comme quelqu'un de loyal, loin de là. Néanmoins, le respect mutuel qu'ils avaient les uns envers les autres, le dispensait réellement de s'en prendre à un étudiant de Serpentard. Entre autre, il tolérait les écarts de comportement s'il s'agissait seulement des serpents, en dehors de cela il demeurait intransigeant.

Les Poussoufles qu'il faisait sangloter au quotidien le confirmeront sans l'ombre d'un doute. Ou encore les Gryffondors qu'ils recadraient constamment ne le démentiront sûrement pas. En ce qui concerne les Serdaigles, il préférait rester neutre mais lorsqu'un sang de bourbe l'ennuyait profondément, il ne se privait jamais de le remettre en place. Enfin, il n'avait assurément pas le temps de plonger dans ses moments de longues réflexions, il lui fallait impérativement démarrer sa ronde avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Mais avant toute chose, il devait absolument boire son jus de citrouille qui le requinquait toujours, même s'il en avalait une quantité minime. Quittant d'un pas pressé son dortoir, il se dirigea sans plus attendre en direction des cuisines de Poudlard. Habituellement, lorsqu'il se rendait sur place, un elfe domestique - qui se nommait Dorxy - l'accueillait avec un grand sourire et lui préparait son jus de bonne humeur. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui il en était autrement. En effet en arrivant dans les cuisines, il constata la présence d'un visage familier qui lui fit pousser un long soupir d'exaspération.

Encore et toujours elle. Que faisait-elle à une heure pareille dans les cuisines !? Il espérait sincèrement qu'elle cesse de passer le plus clair de son temps à l'espionner, elle devenait pénible à la longue. Celle-ci était une admiratrice ardue, semblant être à la tête du comité de son fan-club qui prenait toujours soin qu'aucune fille ne l'approche plus d'un mètre. Cette nana vraiment flippante qui se prénommait Pansy Parkinson le suivait incessamment comme sa propre ombre. Il ne l'appréciait pas tant que ça, et ne la trouvait pas particulièrement attirante. En apparence, elle venait d'une bonne famille composée uniquement de sangs purs, mais elle était aussi corrompue que ses propres parents. Ceux-ci tentaient continuellement d'arranger un contrat de mariage entre les deux, en louant sans répit les qualités inexistantes de leur fille.

Il laissa échapper un rire sarcastique en songeant au portrait erroné que dressait les géniteurs de l'insupportable peste auprès de ses parents qui étaient loin d'être dupes. Si cette vicieuse Serpentarde prétendait être innocente, alors lui il était l'incarnation même de Merlin, tant cette idée était absurde. Surtout qu'elle ne l'était guère - pure, candide ou encore angélique - la preuve elle lui soufflait à chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion qu'il prendrait son pied s'il venait à coucher avec elle. Il savait d'ors-et-déjà que celle-ci expérimentait à droite à gauche, à l'heure actuelle les chances qu'elle soit vierge comme elle aimait faire croire aux autres étaient faibles. Il ne désirait véritablement pas d'une sangsue crasseuse qui mentait comme elle respirait. Bon sang, il était un prince séduisant qui ne méritait que le meilleur, il fallait que Pansy se fasse à l'idée qu'il ne pourrait jamais la mettre sur un même piédestal.

Il n'eut pas le temps de tergiverser davantage qu'un long frisson lui parcourut brusquement tout le corps en sentant celle-ci agripper son bras sans qu'il ne lui ait donné l'autorisation. L'action qui s'en suivit le fit franchement grimacer de dégoût, cette garce avait osé le caresser par dessus ses vêtements. Oh seigneur, il éprouva une soudaine envie de gerber s'il ne s'écartait pas dans l'immédiat de cette sangsue puante. Punaise, elle était si collante qu'il se demandait si à force de le suivre elle était parvenue à assimiler son emploi du temps que lui-même ne connaissait pas par cœur. Bon, ce n'était clairement pas le moment idéal pour divaguer. Celui-ci secoua légèrement sa tête pour reprendre ses esprits, ensuite d'un bras de fer il repoussa vivement sa silhouette gênante loin de lui et la réprimanda sévèrement :

\- Pansy que me vaux ta présence dérangeante à cette heure précise du soir ?

Celle-ci battit des cils l'air crédule, et lui souffla d'un ton mielleux :

\- Je désirais juste voir ton beau visage, mon Dragon.

En entendant sa voix perçante et sa réplique nauséabonde, ledit « Dragon » se sentit hautement irrité. Son obsession semblait avoir atteint des sommets, au point de lui barrer constamment la route. Il en avait sincèrement marre de voir sa tronche déglinguée à chaque fois qu'il faisait des rondes, mais aujourd'hui celle-ci paraissait beaucoup plus enthousiaste que les jours précédents. Que préparait-elle !? Elle n'avait jamais affiché une expression aussi sereine alors qu'elle se faisait pour la énième fois rembarrer.

Un vague de soupçon l'envahit un court instant, mais il le chassa aussitôt en se rappelant qu'il avait une piètre sorcière en face de lui. Celle-ci avait un niveau si médiocre qu'elle souillait les couleurs de Serpentard. Elle ne maîtrisait même pas encore les sortilèges de quatrième année, bien qu'elle suivait des cours de cinquième année. Elle excellait seulement en potion, et cela parce qu'elle avait eu la chance d'assister avec lui lors de sa plus tendre enfance aux cours d'initiation à l'art des potions proposés par son parrain, Severus Rogue.

Il n'avait rien à craindre d'elle. C'était plutôt elle qui devait se méfier de lui. Il n'était plus gentil garçon qu'elle avait connu autrefois. Il ne mâchait plus ses mots. Son arrogance naturelle s'était considérablement décuplée au fil des années. Il méprisait amplement les personnes qu'il classait dans la catégorie des gens inférieurs, à savoir les sangs de bourbe ces satanés Gryffondors, les traîtres à leur sang, les pathétiques Poussoufles. Il devenait de plus en plus dédaigneux, au point de terroriser en toute discrétion les serpents qu'il jugeait incompétents.

Pansy Parkinson appartenait incontestablement à cette dernière catégorie. C'était une sorcière insignifiante qui faisait concrètement honte à leur maison.

Elle ne songeait qu'à son apparence physique - bien qu'elle se démenait comme une folle furieuse pour paraître jolie, elle resterait toujours hideuse sans vouloir être méchant - plutôt qu'à ses notes insatisfaisantes. Honnêtement, même si elle descendait d'une famille de sang pur, il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à la remettre en place.

Le blond sursauta violemment en sentant une main tenter de se faufiler à travers ses vêtements volumineux, en dessous de sa cape de sorcier. Il pencha légèrement la tête pour rencontrer le regard fébrile de la laideron qui lui souriait d'un air coquin.

Quel culot.

Elle allait payer cher pour cet affront. Grinçant des dents, il l'attrapa fermement par les cheveux pour la détacher brutalement de lui avant de lui lancer un sortilège de _«_ _Stupéfixion »_**_._** Remettant en place ses vêtements froissés, il la contempla d'un air satisfait : à présent il était certain qu'elle garderait ses mains éloignées de sa personne. Maintenant qu'il l'avait neutralisé, devait-il la ramener saine et sauve au dortoir comme un bon Serpentard le ferait pour une camarade de maison !? Honnêtement, elle ne méritait nullement qu'il la transporte sur son dos pour la déposer sagement dans sa chambre, il ne manquerait plus que ça. C'était la seule fautive si elle se trouvait paralysée à ce moment précis. Il ne bougerait pas le petit doigt pour lui venir en aide, pas après qu'elle l'ait encore délibérément provoqué. Fallait bien qu'elle reçoive un châtiment, après tout.

Une idée folle lui vint subitement en tête : il n'avait qu'à la planter au plein milieu d'un couloir à proximité des départements privés de Rusard pour que ce soit lui qui la découvre, et qui lui remette les pendules à l'heure :

\- Tu vas regretter amèrement de t'être mise en travers de mon chemin.

XxxXxX

De retour dans les cuisines inoccupées de Poudlard, Draco Malfoy s'orienta inexorablement vers les rangements pour se préparer son jus de citrouille. En l'absence des elfes domestiques, il était bien obligé de se débrouiller tout seul comme un grand. Alors qu'il débusquait tous les ingrédients essentiels à sa préparation, une odeur aussi agréable que familière lui vint au nez. Fermant à moitié les yeux, il se concentra attentivement sur cette odeur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, puis il laissa ses pieds le guider machinalement vers l'emplacement exact d'où celle-ci semblait venir.

Un verre en cristal, placé isolement sur une table quelconque et qui brillait d'une couleur vive, contenait sa boisson incontournable, préparée certainement par Dorxy. Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres, le petit elfe ne l'avait pas oublié. Apportant le jus à sa bouche, il but une gorgée et sentit la piqûre du froid au fond de sa gorge. Même si c'était désagréable, légèrement alcoolisé et étonnamment amer, il sirotait avec contentement son jus. Il ferma même les yeux pour mieux savourer sa boisson préférée dont la consistance lui parut moins liquide qu'elle l'était habituellement.

Apaisé, il déposa le verre vide dans l'évier, et s'apprêta à entamer de bonne humeur sa ronde lorsqu'un sentiment curieux le prit. Il s'arrêta net dans sa marche, en posant une main tremblante sur son cœur qui tambourinait fortement dans sa poitrine. Une chaleur intense monta en lui, sans qu'il n'en sache véritablement la raison. Il se sentit brûler à petit feu, comme si on le consumait totalement de l'intérieur.

Seigneur, quel était cet étrange sensation !?

Des sueurs chaudes lui coulèrent le long du dos, mouillant sa chemise qui commençait largement à l'encombrer. Il transpirait immensément, sa fine bouche s'assécha d'un coup et son visage perdit des couleurs. Un flot d'émotions déferlait en lui, embrouillant son esprit et son cœur qui risquait de lâcher à tout instant. Ses yeux d'un gris cendré le picotèrent gravement, au point de n'y plus percevoir clairement. Tandis que ses autres sens commencèrent à s'éveiller dangereusement, son odorat semblait déjà avoir détecté une odeur délicieuse qui s'approchait d'une lenteur insoutenable vers les cuisines.

Il plaqua brusquement ses mains sur ses oreilles particulièrement sensibles qui assimilaient avec une précision déroutante la respiration régulière de la personne mystérieuse qui n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui. S'il relevait légèrement la tête, il était certain d'apercevoir avec une clarté troublante la silhouette de énigmatique visiteur. Non, le mieux était encore de garder les yeux prudemment fixés sur le sol vertigineux. Il ne sut pas ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, mais ses neurones semblaient lui jouer des tours. Il n'en pouvait plus, il n'avait jamais éprouvé un sentiment de désir aussi intense que celui-ci.

Il était invraisemblablement excité comme un adolescent pré-pubère. L'extrémité soyeuse de son membre, qui ne songeait qu'à être libéré, lui fit affreusement mal. Une bosse énorme se profilait sous son pantalon en soie, ne demandant qu'à être soulagé. L'excitation lui monta dangereusement à la tête, au point de grogner bestialement. Il ne souhaitait qu'à se satisfaire à cet instant précis, rien ne pourrait lui changer les idées. Il devait impérativement se soulager, il en avait absolument besoin.

L'odeur délectable qu'il avait ressenti au préalable l'enivra encore plus, lorsqu'une présence singulière se manifesta devant lui. Inconsciente du danger imminent qui la guettait, celle-ci se pencha vers lui d'un air vaguement inquiet puis l'interrogea d'une voix neutre - qui lui parut étrangement sensuelle et qui l'excita davantage - sur son comportement inhabituel :

\- Malfoy, que fais-tu dans les cuisines à une heure pareille, ne devrais-tu pas patrouiller le secteur ouest de l'établissement comme convenu.

Le blond ne pipa mot, semblant plonger dans un mutisme absolu. Il se figea l'odeur enivrante de la mystérieuse personne imprégnait toute la pièce, le faisant presque perdre la tête. En relevant difficilement ses yeux dilatés, il croisa le regard troublé de l'insupportable préfète des cinquièmes années de Gryffondor. Cette satanée sang de bourbe ne pouvait-elle pas s'occuper de ses propres affaires au lieu de l'importuner inutilement alors qu'il n'était clairement pas en condition.

Respirer. Inspirer. Respirer.

Il devait se calmer en urgence. Qui sait s'il venait à perdre le contrôle de son corps, il pourrait commettre des choses qu'il regrettera certainement à l'avenir.

Néanmoins, l'imprudente sorcière qui l'observa soucieusement empirait considérablement son état, déjà qu'il paraissait à bout. Si elle persistait à se rapprocher de lui, il ne serait plus en mesure de se maîtriser. Plus elle se rapprochait, plus il semblait perdre les pédales, au point de s'imaginer plaquer celle-ci contre le premier mur venu et de lui faire tout ce qu'il lui passait par la tête. Non, il ne pouvait laisser ses envies prendre le dessus, surtout pas avec une fichue lionne qui descendait d'une famille moldue. Il était tout bonnement inconcevable qu'il touche une personne inférieure à son rang, son statut social et le plus important à son sang.

En effet, il adhérait complètement aux valeurs suprématistes, et ne s'en cachait nullement. Le blond éprouvait un réel mépris pour les moldus, alors si leur progéniture se pointait à un établissement de sorcellerie, il serait hautement naturel qu'il ressente du pur dégoût à leur encontre. Le blond ne désirait pas se mélanger à ceux-ci, et il resterait sur ses positions radicales car il estimait qu'ils ne méritaient pas qu'on leur enseigne l'art de la magie. Ils ne provenaient pas des familles de sorciers, à quoi bon les intégrer dans le monde magique quand ils avaient passé le plus clair de leur temps auprès des moldus. Ils ne connaissaient rien à la magie, ni les coutumes sorcières ni l'histoire marquante des sorciers profondément liée à celle des moldus.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que sa vision négative ne changera sûrement pas du jour au lendemain et qu'il restera éloigné de ces personnes-là. Enfin, la tension qui flottait dans l'air contredisait fortement ses paroles. Il était indéniablement à bout. La lionne ne faisait qu'empirer les choses à se rapprocher ainsi de lui, même si elle n'avait aucune idée derrière la tête. Il présumait qu'elle ne devait probablement pas remarquer son état d'excitation qu'il ne dissimulait pourtant guère, loin de là. Son membre lui envoyait des douleurs, il devait le sortir ... Il devait remédier à cela, et maintenant.

La goutte d'eau qui fit déborder la vase fut lorsque celle-ci posa une main innocente sur son avant bras pour l'interroger une énième fois sur sa condition perturbante. Celle-ci était loin de s'imaginer que ce simple geste anodin déclencherait en lui un désir incontrôlable. Ainsi, une émotion aussi puissante qu'irrésistible le poussa à plaquer le corps chaud de la lionne - qui émit un faible gémissement de protestation - durement contre le sien ; et à ce moment critique il sut qu'il était déjà perdu.

Sidérée par ce qu'il se produisit, la lionne tenta de se dégager de cette étreinte forcée en lui sifflant un :

\- Que fais-tu Malfoy ... As-tu perdu la tête !?

Mais celui-ci lui saisit les deux mains d'un mouvement vif et brutal, et la plaqua contre le premier mur. Elle n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle car la bouche du serpent s'empara une seconde fois de la sienne. Cette fois-ci, ce dernier choisit d'approfondir son baiser, passant sa langue contre ses lèvres fermées qu'elle ouvrit instantanément. Elle poussa une exclamation étouffée, tandis qu'elle se laissa réellement fondre sous ce baiser profond.

Merlin qu'il embrassait bien, la jeune fille songea d'un air honteux. Elle devait s'écarter immédiatement de lui, avant que la situation ne s'empire plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle sut pertinemment que les agissements inhabituels du blond à son égard était le fruit d'un sortilège extrêmement puissant. Elle ne sut pas exactement lequel, mais cela importait peu à cet instant précis puisqu'elle ne disposait d'aucun moyen pour formuler le contre-sort. Malencontreusement, sa baguette magique lui avait filé des mains au moment où le Serpentard s'était férocement emparer de ses lèvres.

_« Que faire. Que faire. Réfléchis, réfléchis _» se répéta incessamment Hermione.

Le Serpent délirait profondément, au point de la toucher si intimement. Il n'avait assurément pas toute sa tête pourtant elle se sentit incapable de le repousser. Paralysée par l'excitation qui monta subitement en elle, celle-ci ne sut franchement pas si elle devait tout faire cesser ou laisser le blond agir comme bon lui semblait.

Quel dilemme infernal.

Toutefois, l'action qui s'en suivit, prit totalement la jeune fille au dépourvu et la fit anticiper de plus en plus la suite des événements. En effet, elle se figea sous l'étonnement qui l'assaillit d'un coup alors que le blond enfonça l'intégralité de son visage dans sa touffe de cheveux bouclés. S'agissait-il de son imagination ou Malfoy reniflait invraisemblablement sa chevelure broussailleuse. Inutile de souligner que c'était aussi improbable qu'incompréhensible. Enfin pas que ça lui déplaise pour autant, son visage qui s'empourpra considérablement témoignait bel et bien de son excitation grandissante.

Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'elle se trouverait dans une position aussi compromettante que celle-ci avec Malfoy, elle aurait certainement rigolé tant l'idée lui semblait absurde. Pourtant la réalité était là, le blond l'enlaça fortement contre son corps musclé, et aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître celui-ci ne la laissa pas de marbre. Elle comprit très vite qu'il était dans un second état, elle l'avait constaté dès que ses yeux argentés qui exprimaient un désir insatiable s'étaient plongés dans les siens. Il ne se maitrisait plus, c'était la seule explication plausible à son comportement pour le moins troublant.

Oui, une force inconnue le poussait à agir de cette façon, autrement il n'aurait jamais osé toucher une née moldue. Il n'avait pas toute sa conscience, et se considérant comme une personne morale elle ne pouvait décidément profiter de son état de faiblesse. Ainsi, il ne lui restait plus qu'à le repousser avant que les choses s'enveniment et prennent une tout autre tournure. Elle sut systématiquement qu'elle n'était pas de taille, en revanche elle pouvait toujours essayer de le raisonner en lui rappelant à qui il avait à faire ; en l'occurrence la miss-je-sais-tout qu'il méprisait éperdument :

\- Malfoy, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, il faut que tu te ... Aieeee.

La jeune fille couina péniblement laissant en suspens sa phrase puis se frotta doucement l'oreille gauche. Ce maudit Serpent ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de formuler correctement sa réplique, en lui mordant d'une manière brusque et violente le lobe. Elle se crispa légèrement, en essayant une seconde fois de s'extraire de sa poigne solide. Mais c'était peine perdue car à chacune de ses tentatives de fuite celui-ci l'entourait davantage de ses bras fermes, en laissant échapper un grognement bestial.

_« Tss, pas trop commode le blondinet » _marmonna la brune d'un air visiblement agacé.

Pardi, ses caresses devenaient de plus en plus intenses, au point qu'elle soit réduite à l'état d'une simple marionnette désireuse de connaître la suite des événements. Incapable de se libérer de sa prise de fer, ou d'esquisser le moindre geste pour se défendre pas qu'elle en ait particulièrement l'envie d'ailleurs, elle prit la décision de ne plus intervenir.

Jamais elle n'avait ressenti de telles émotions aussi profondes qu'envahissantes envers une personne, ce serait une expérience inédite elle en était certaine.

Oh diable les réticences, même si c'était contraire à ses principes une chance comme celle-ci ne se présenterait surement pas de sitôt. Le blond était complètement à sa merci, elle n'allait quand même passer à côté de cette opportunité en or. D'autant plus qu'il lui suffisait juste de lui lancer un _O__bliviate _pour qu'il ne se souvienne strictement de rien. Immergée dans ses pensées, elle poussa un cri aigu lorsque le blond remonta d'une main agile sa jupe d'uniforme tandis que de l'autre il vint appuyer sur son bouton de chair protégé par le tissu de son sous-vêtement.

Affichant un rictus satisfait devant sa réaction vive, il poursuivit son action en repassant son doigt à plusieurs reprises sur son entrejambe qui commençait à tremper à travers sa petite culotte. Face à cette torture insoutenable, la lionne ne put qu'émettre de faibles bourdonnements en rejetant la tête en arrière sous le coup de l'excitation. Relevant son visage d'un geste brusque, Draco embrassa passionnément ses lèvres offertes, si douces, au goût enivrant. Elle fondit littéralement sous ce baiser fougueux, et ouvrit grand la bouche pour accepter sa langue espiègle qui se faufilait contre la sienne et qui s'y enchevêtrait.

D'un mouvement fiévreux, tout en continuant à l'embrasser, celle-ci prit l'initiative de se débarrasser de ses vêtements encombrants. En sentant sa peau nue contre la sienne, Hermione sentit son corps frémir d'angoisse, mêlée à de l'anticipation. Elle se cambra davantage, alors que son érection frottait son ventre. Au comble de l'excitation, elle pressa ses lèvres avec plus d'avidité contre les siennes. Sa nudité apparente ne la dérangea pas tant que ça, au contraire elle avait besoin de plus de contact.

Se séparant à contrecœur des lèvres du Serpentard qui plongeait aussitôt sur son cou offert, elle se redressa pour lui enlever avec précipitation sa chemise et le restant de ses vêtements. Son corps entier trembla de désir, en distinguant la chaleur irradiante qui émanait du blond. Elle laissa échapper un râle pendant que le Serpentard s'amusait à lui faire des suçons au cou. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle sentit clairement une brève pression au niveau de son bas ventre.

Mordant sa lèvre inférieure, elle caressa sensuellement le torse musclé du blond qui soupirait de plus en plus fort. La main de la jeune fille descendit encore plus bas, et effleura du bout des doigts son entrejambe gorgé de désir le faisant grogner comme un animal en rut. Il laissa échapper un sourd frémissement alors qu'elle attrapa enfin l'intégralité de son membre, baladant sa main sur toute sa longueur. Caressant du doigt l'extrémité de son gland, elle commença à le masturber sans gêne. Au bout d'un certain temps et le souffle haletant, le blond lui fit lâcher sa prise et se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer d'une voix rauque :

_-_ J'ai envie de te faire l'amour, ici et maintenant.

Devant le ton employé -_quémandeur, ferme et salace -_ elle ne put qu'acquiescer promptement. Ne perdant pas de temps, elle releva les jambes pour les enrouler autour de sa taille pendant qu'il s'empara durement de ses lèvres. Une fois qu'il eut fini de l'embrasser, il plongea sans plus attendre sur ses seins durcis qu'il couvrit de baisers humides. Puis, il poursuivit sa route plus bas et promena sa langue sur son nombril qui la fit ronchonner d'agitation. Elle lui agrippa fermement les cheveux tandis qu'il inséra enfin sa langue entre ses cuisses, malaxant vivement sa chair. Elle geignit bruyamment alors qu'il taquina du bout des dents son clitoris sensible, tendu et dur.

Son plaisir fut tel qu'elle ne remarqua même pas un doigt suffisamment lubrifié s'introduire en elle. Elle le sentit aller et venir en elle au bout du deuxième doigt, tout en tourmentant avec sa langue son intimité. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, ses chairs se resserrèrent autour de ses doigts et elle sentit un orgasme dévastateur l'atteindre. Respirant lourdement, elle tenta de se redresser mais peine perdue son corps semblait pris par des tremblements virulents. Le souffle court, elle jeta un regard indiscret au blond et ce qu'elle vit la fit sévèrement rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

Celui-ci suçait ses doigts qui étaient entièrement recouverts de ses fluides vaginaux, comme s'il agissait d'un miel délicieux. Par la barbe de Merlin, cette vision était outrageusement sexy, et son cœur risquait de l'abandonner définitivement s'il continuait à la provoquer ainsi.

\- Granger, tourne toi contre le mur, lui ordonna t-il d'une voix suave.

Brûlant de le sentir en elle, celle-ci obéit immédiatement en se mettant dos à lui. Avec un grognement distingué, Draco la prit par les hanches et pénétra d'une seule poussée son intimité bien préparée. Celle-ci poussa un sifflement de douleur alors que son sexe si long et si dur s'introduisait obstinément en elle, tout en arquant son corps à la recherche de toujours plus de plaisir. Le blond se mordit les lèvres à en saigner, son membre tendu palpitait à l'intérieur de l'étau chaud et étroit de l'intimité de la jeune fille. Grinçant des dents, il se retira complètement pour replonger d'un coup sec dans son fourreau humide. Plus le temps passait, plus le désir s'amplifiait.

Bougeant en cadence, ils reproduisirent une espèce de danse sensuelle. Hermione hurla littéralement à en perdre la voix à chaque fois que son amant se faufilait par poussées rapides en elle . Quant à son partenaire, celui-ci poussa des grognements sourds en poursuivant ses coups de butoir qui s'intensifièrent de plus en plus. Soulevée par une vague de plaisir sans fin, la jouissance frappa la lionne de plein fouet sans qu'elle ne s'en rende véritablement compte. L'étau de chair qui se referma dangereusement sur le sexe gorgé de désir du blond entraîna sans tarder sa libération. Se retirant délicatement de son intimité, le prince des Serpentard s'écroula à bout de souffle sur le sol froid des cuisines. Encore dans un état de délire profond, Hermione ne remarqua pas de suite que le blond avait perdu connaissance.

Ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle prit conscience de sa nudité flagrante que la dure réalité la rattrapa : elle avait couché avec son ennemi juré. Bon sang, dans quel pétrin s'était-elle encore fourré !? D'autant plus que son amant d'un soir était fort probablement inconscient de ses propres actes, guidé par un désir incontrôlable. Une honte indicible se manifestait petit à petit, une honte qui ne la quitterait pas de sitôt. Elle poussa un long cri de détresse : il ne fallait absolument pas que ces amis l'apprennent.

Scrutant le corps inerte du blond à ses pieds, elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde et lui lança un_ « Obliviate »_ suivi d'un sort de rhabillement, en espérant que celui-ci ne garde aucun souvenir de cette nuit torride. Tentant de chasser le sentiment de culpabilité qui la rongeait de l'intérieur, Hermione commença à s'éloigner de celui-ci d'un air fautif. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de franchir les portes des cuisines, elle jeta un dernier regard vers la silhouette immobile du blond et se murmura comme pour se rassurer :

\- Au moins, c'était un désir partagé.


End file.
